


Isang Tagay Lang

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Soulmates, pageant
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Isang tagay para sa mga bagay na di masabi.Isang tagay para sa kaisoo.Isang tagay lang // Kaisoo one shots & drabble dump





	1. Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kaisoo, si jongin sasabak sa pageant at si ksoo ang bloc prez at nagsisilbing manager niya. or baliktad si ksoo ang sasabak sa pageant at si jongin ang manager ikaw ang bahala!
> 
> Para kay ninicole (@kyungsass) 
> 
> P.S.: Dagdagan ko ang tag bawat kwento. send in some prompts at susubukan kong isulat. :) medyo lumihis na yata ako pero sana magustuhan niyo <3
> 
> usap tayo sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaditrash)

“O ano na? Sino na ang ilalaban natin para sa foundation week?” Pinukpok ni Kyungsoo ang lamesa dahil magulong-magulo na ang blockmates niya.

“Si Jongin na lang! Siya lang naman gwapo rito!” Sigaw ng halos lahat ng mga kaklase nila.

Tila naman huminto sa pagtibok ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang magtama ang paningin nila ni Jongin.

“Okay lang ba sa’yo, Jongin?” Nahihiyang tumango ito sa kanya kaya napahinga na lang si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang mas maraming tao ang magkakagusto sa kaibigan niya pero wala naman siyang magagawa rito.

“Sige. Sasabihin ko na ‘to sa all presidents’ meeting mamaya.”

 

//

 

Asikasong-asikaso ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil bukod sa pagiging mag-best friends sila, ang class president na rin nila ang naging manager niya para sa pageant.

Kakatapos lang ng practice at ng meeting ng mga contestants nang marinig ni Jongin ang mga tila nagkakagulong tao sa tapat ng building nila.

“Isa-isa lang, pumila ng maayos! Ang pumirma ng marami, may libreng kiss at yakap  kay Kyungsoo!” Agad niyang nakilala ang boses ni Jongdae at sa tabi nito ang isang namumulang si Kyungsoo.

“Bawal kiss! Yakap na lang o kaya handshake!” Pagtawa ni Kyungsoo ang nagsidagsaan naman ang mga lalaki pati na rin mga babaeng ka-course nila. O kahit iyong mga estudyanteng napapadaan lang.

“Magbayad kayo, damihan niyo sampung pirma ang minimum!” Hiyaw muli ni Kyungsoo at mas lalo nang nag-init ang ulo ni Jongin. Gusto niyang sugurin ang mga ito. Mabuti na lang at napigilan siya ng isa sa mga kasama niya sa pageant na si Sehun.

“Pumila tayo, ‘tol!” Hila niya rito.

Mahaba-haba pa ang pila at halos ubos na ang sheet para kay Jongin at nang siya na ang susunod ay hinila niya si Kyungsoo sa tabi.

“Kyungsoo hindi mo naman kailangang gawin ‘yon! Tinutulungan na rin ako nila pareng Taemin.”

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang balikat niya at ngumiti kahit na nababahiran ng pagod ang mukha nito. “Gusto ko ang ginagawa ko, Jongin. Gusto kitang tulungan para manalo ka sa pageant kasi tingnan mo pagod na pagod ka na sa practice. Halika, ililigpit ko lang ‘to tapos kakain na tayo.”

 

//

 

Nakatitig si Kyungsoo habang paulit-ulit na nagpa-practice si Jongin ng dance routine niya. Isang linggo na lang at pageant na kaya naman halos hindi mapakali lahat. Si Jongin ang nangunguna sa campaign signatures dahil ultimo kamag-anak pati kaopisina ng magulang ni Kyungsoo ay pinapirma niya.

“Soo!!! Gusto ko na mag-drop sa pageant. Nakita mo ba? Hindi ko ma-perfect ‘tong move na ‘to!” Himutok ni Jongin at bahagyang gumiling sa harap niya.

Natulala si Kyungsoo at nag-init ang kanyang mukha. Tumikhim siya at hinila sa tabi niya si Jongin. “Kaya mo ‘yan, Jongin. Huwag mo masyado pagurin yung sarili mo. Alam kong mananalo ka.”

“Talaga ba?” Pinanggigilan ni Jongin ang pisngi niya at gusto na lang maiyak ni Kyungsoo dahil punong-puno na ang puso niya ng lihim na pagmamahal para sa kaibigan.

Hinatak na siya patayo ni Jongin at nagpasya na silang umuwi.

 

Araw na ng pageant kaya naman abalang-abala na ang lahat, kasama si Jongdae at Baekhyun pati na ring ang pamilya ni Jongin, tila bitbit na nila ang buong bahay sa dami ng gamit na kanilang dala.

“O, yung sapatos nandiyan na ba? Yung props? Yung costume mama –” Hindi na naituloy ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi dahil tinapik na siya ni Baekhyun.

“Kumalma ka, Soo. Dala na natin lahat. Si Jongin na lang ang kulang. Huwag kang masiyado mag-isip. Mananalo ‘yang si Jongin.”

Pagkatapos ng pagrampa at talent portion ay nanalo si Jongin sa best in talent at pati na rin sa pinaka-popular na contestant dahil siya ang pinakamaraming pera na nalikom.

 

Tapos na ang Q & A portion at agad na nagtungo si Kyungsoo sa backstage dahil tanaw niya sa malayo na mukhang kinakabahan na si Jongin.

Paglapit niya agad siya nitong niyakap, mukhang init na init na ito sa suot na barong.

“Soo, kinakabahan ako. Paano kung di ako manalo? Okay naman yung sagot ko ‘di ba?” Namamawis ang mga kamay nitong nakakapit sa kanya.

Hinaplos niya ang mukha nito. “Kahit hindi ka manalo, proud pa rin kami sa’yo.”  _Kahit di ka manalo, mahal pa rin kita._ Iyon talaga ang gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo. Pero bahala na, manalo o matalo, aamin na siya ngayon.

Ilang saglit pa ay pinabalik na rin ang apat na contestants sa entablado. Tinawag na ang 3rd at 2nd runner up.

“Ang una kong tatawagin ay ang magiging representative ng school para sa ambassadors of goodwill... Jongin Kim!”

Hila, palo at mga sigawan ang naganap sa paligid. Dumagundong ang buong bulwagan dahil sa pagkapanalo ni Jongin.

 _“Jongin Kim! Jongin Kim!”_ Hiyaw ng mga tao at nangilid ang luha ni Kyungsoo nang isuot kay Jongin ang sash pati na rin ang isang maliit na korona.

Maraming nagpa-picture kay Jongin sa stage, hindi magkamayaw ang mga tao rito. Nagsilapit na rin ang magulang ng lalaki pati na rin ang mga kaibigan nila habang hawak pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kahon ng sapatos at mga damit ni Jongin.

Isa siya sa nasa likod ng pagkapanalo nito at masaya na siya sa ganoong sistema. Dinampot niya ang mga gamit sa sahig at nagpasiyang doon muna siya sa labas. Naglalakad na siya nang biglang tumunog ang mga speaker sa bulwagan; isang malalim na boses ang narinig niya.

“Kyungsoo. Huwag ka munang umalis. G-Gusto ko lang sabihin na salamat sa lahat ng pagtulong at pagsuporta mo sa’kin sa pageant na ‘to.”

Nanatiling nakatalikod si Kyungsoo sa stage at dinig niya ang paghugot ng hangin ni Jongin. “Soo, matagal na kitang mahal. Humarap ka naman dito kung pareho tayo ng nararamdaman.”

Pumatak ang mga luha sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, binitawan niya ang mga bitbit sa sahig at tinakbo ang maliit na distansiya sa ibaba ng stage kung saan naghihintay si Jongin na may ngiti sa labi.

“I love you too, Jongin. I love you. I love you. Matagal na.” Pinugpog niya ng halik ang mukha nito.

Mahina itong napatawa at dinapian ng halik ang kanyang mata, ilong at pababa sa kanyang labi. “Mahal kita, Soo. Mahal na mahal.”

 

– wakas.

 


	2. Sabong Pa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> JONGIN NA SABUNGERO GALIT NA KYUNGSOO AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para kay Milla (@kaidiology) // nightescapade
> 
> happy happy birthday camilla~ <3 sana magustuhan mo! may mga kasunod pa :> pasensya na, sabaw na sabaw na ako~

Pasipol-sipol si Jongin habang nagdidilig ng mga halaman ng kanyang asawa na ngayo’y nasa palengke pa.

Maya-maya pa ay naabutan niya ang kumpareng si Chanyeol na papasok sa kanilang gate. May hawak itong isang maliit na manok at hinahaplos-haplos pa ang palong niyon.

Pinatuloy ito ni Jongin sa loob ng kanilang tahanan at inabutan ng isang basong tubig.

“Napadalaw ka, pare? Si Soo ba hanap mo? Namamalengke pa.” Sabi ni Jongin kay Chanyeol habang inililigpit ang mga gamit sa bakuran.

“Pare, gusto mo ba ng manok? Si Sehun kasi nagpapaniwala sa mga feng shui, malas daw sa bagong kasal ang manok! Pinakatay ba naman kay tatay yung mga manok kong panabong! Ayon, ginawa nilang tinola!” Himutok nito habang hawak pa rin ang manok.

Napatawa si Jongin kay Chanyeol. “Eh bakit may natira ka pang manok ngayon?”

“Ah eto ba? Ito yung anak nung isang kinatay na manok. Swerte ‘to, Jongin kaya sa’yo na lang. Ayokong ulamin namin ‘to.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin, hindi alam ang gagawin dahil alam niyang magagalit si Kyungsoo kapag tinaggap ito. Buntis na ang kanyang asawa kaya mas prayoridad niya ito.

“Pare, alam mo namang magkakaanak na kami ni Kyungsoo. Baka hindi ko na kayanin pang magdagdag pa ng isa sa pamilya namin.”

“Sige na pare kawawa naman siya. Sabong ka na rin pare, naalala mo ba? Maswerte ka sa ganyan. Sige na, ampunin mo na ‘tong manok.” Pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol at natagpuan na lang ni Jongin ang sariling kinukuha at binubuhat ang manok.

Hindi na napansin ni Jongin na nakaalis na ang kanyang kumpare.

 

Nakipagtitigan siya sa tandang at napausal na lang si Jongin. _“Anong gagawin ko rito?”_

 

 _“Jongin Kim!”_ Dumagundong ang sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa buong bahay at napalunok si Jongin habang nakatitig sa asawang masama ang tingin sa manok na nakapatong sa kanilang lamesa.

 

“Jongin! Ano ‘yan?! Bakit may manok sa bahay natin? Anong gagawin mo diyan?”

Niyakap niya ang mala-dragon na si Kyungsoo at hinaplos-haplos ang tiyan nito. “Baby ko huwag ka nang sumigaw baka ma-stress ka pa.”

Kumalma naman si Kyungsoo at nalusaw sa kanyang bisig. “Jongin ang gastos na natin huwag mong sabihin na aalagaan mo ‘yang manok na ‘yan?”

Ngumuso si Jongin dito. “Soo hindi ko naman matanggihan si pareng Chanyeol, kinatay daw nila Sehun yung mga panabong niyang manok. Sige na baby, ako na bahala rito.”

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo, ano pa nga bang magagawa nila gayong nandito na ang manok na ‘to. “Sige na, Jongin. Alisin mo na lang ‘yan sa mesa natin at maghahanda na ako ng hapunan.”

Matunog na hinalikan ni Jongin ang asawa sa pisngi at labi, dahilan para mapangiti na ang pinakamamahal niyang buntis. “I love you, Soo! Salamat.”

 

_At doon nagsimula ang pagkahumaling ni Jongin sa sugal._

 

//

 

“Soo! Nandito na ako! May uwi akong pasalubong.” Sabi ni Jongin habang bitbit ang tandang na ngayo’y lumaki na at tunay ngang masuwerteng panabong dahil sunod-sunod ang panalo ni Jongin.

Hahalik na dapat siya sa asawa ngunit tinulak lang siya nito. “Ilayo mo sa akin ‘yang manok na ‘yan. Ang baho mo, Jongin! Palagi na lang ‘yang kasama mo. Bakit di na lang ‘yang tandang na ‘yan ang asawahin mo?”

Tinalikuran siya ng asawa at nagtungo sa kanilang kwarto. Inilabas ni Jongin ang manok sa kanilang bakuran at inilagay sa hawla nito.

Malamig na naman ang gabi dahil sa sala na naman matutulog si Jongin.

 

//

 

Isang umaga ay hinahaplos-haplos ni Jongin ang alaga niyang manok at binubulungan ito para manalo sa laban mamaya. Malapit na ang kabuwanan ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mas kailangan niya ng pera para sa panganganak nito.

"Ang cute naman ng manok ko." Sabi niya at isang batok ang natanggap niya.

Nag-angat siya ng tingin nakita niya ang kanyang asawa na nakapameywang at masama ang titig sa kanya. Ilang araw na siya nitong di kinikibo dahil parating nasa manok ang atensyon ni Jongin.

"'tragis na 'yan, Jongin! Yung sinampay hindi mo pa natitiklop! Gusto mong gilitan ko na ‘yang manok mo?!" Hiyaw nito at bilang isang mabuting asawa ay ibinalik na niya ang manok sa hawla at saka sinunod ang mala-dragon na si Kyungsoo.

 

Kinahapunan ay tumakas si Jongin sa bahay at pumunta sa sabungan. Sa kasamaang palad ay natalo siya sa kanyang malaking pusta.

Pag-uwi niya ay yakap pa  rin niya ang manok. Umupo siya sa kanilang sofa at mukhang alam na ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari.

“Ano? Asan na yung kita mo, Jongin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“S-Sorry mahal. Natalo sa sabong – ” Hindi na naituloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin dahil pinagbagsakan siya ni Kyungsoo ng pintuan.

 

//

 

Nang sa tingin ni Jongin ay kalmado na sila pareho, naligo siya at nagtimpla ng gatas para maagang makatulog si Kyungsoo.

Pumasok si Jongin sa kwarto at nakitang nananahi ang kanyang asawa. Lumapit siya rito at hinaplos ang may kalakihan ng tiyan. Hindi na niya kayang tiisin ang mga maliliit na away nilang dalawa. Iniabot niya ang gatas at ininom naman iyon ni Kyungsoo.

“Galit ka ba sa’kin?” Tanong niya rito.

“Galit ako dahil nagsusugal ka, Jongin. Di tayo pwedeng umasa palagi sa swerte. Hindi matutuwa yung anak mo sa ginagawa mo. Mas lalo lang tayong maghihirap nito.”

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit saka nahiga na. Tumabi siya rito at yumakap, bagay na hindi na tinutulan ng kanyang asawa.

“Gusto ko lang namang mas madagdagan pa ang ipon natin. Malapit ka nang manganak, Soo. Gusto kong matustusan yung mga pangangailangan natin at mabigyan kayo ng magandang buhay. Mali ba ‘yon?” Mahinang tanong niya kay Kyungsoo.

Bumalikwas ng higa ang lalaki at tinitigan siya ng mataman. Ikinulong nito ang kanyang mukha sa init ng palad nito, bagay na bihira nang mangyari sapagkat madalas ang di nila pagkakaunawan.

“Hindi mali na hangarin ‘yon para sa amin, mahal. Ang mali ay yung paraan na gusto mo. Gusto ko lang na mapigilan ka bago mahuli ang lahat. Jongin, ayokong masira ka dahil sa sabong na ‘yan. Sapat naman yung kinikita natin kaya, please, tama na?”

Humigpit ang kapit niya kay Kyungsoo at nararamdaman ni Jongin na namamasa na ang kanyang mga mata. Di alam ni Jongin na nangungulila siya ng labis sa ganitong mga pagkakataon kasama ang asawa.

“Patawarin mo ako, Soo. Sususubukan ko.” Bahagyang gumaralgal ang tinig ni Jongin at malambing na pinatakan ni Kyungsoo ng halik ang kanyang labi.

“Sorry rin, Jongin. Mahal kita.”

“Mahal din kita.”

 

At ngayon lang muli nakatulog si Jongin ng mahimbing sa nakalipas na buwan.

 

//

 

Kinaumagahan ay ginising siya ni Kyungsoo na may halik sa labi.

"Good morning, mahal ko. Sumunod ka na sa hapag, kakain na tayo."

Lumabas si Jongin at sumilip sa bakuran ngunit wala ang manok niya. Bahagya siyang kinabahan. Alam niyang kailangan na rin niyang itigil ang pagsasabong at mas pagtuunan ang pamilya niya ngunit napamahal na rin ang manok niya sa kanya.

"Soo, mahal, nasaan na yung manok natin?" Sabi niya habang kumakain sila ng adobo.

Luhaan si Jongin nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na: "In-adobo ko na. Aangal ka?”

Umiling siya kay Kyungsoo at siguro mas tama na rin na siguro na kinatay na nila ang manok para matigil na rin ang lahat.

Inabot niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at bahagyang pinisil. “Salamat, Soo. Para sa lahat.”

Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pisngi at sinubuan siya ng pagkain. “Ay sus! Ang lambing-lambing naman ng asawa ko. Mahal din kita. Tama ang sabong, ha?”

Ngumiti si Jongin dito. Mas masaya na siya dahil masaya na silang magkasalong kumain ngayon at mas mainit na rin ang bawat umaga.

“Punta tayo sa clinic ni Doc mamaya? Magpa-pa-ultrasound na ako.”

Wala na yatang mas isasaya pa si Jongin sa araw na ‘to kasama si Kyungsoo pati na rin ang bubuuin nilang pamilya.

_– wakas._

 


	3. hawakan mo ang kamay ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hawakan mo ang kamay ko ; kaisoo, soulmate au/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kasalanan 'to ng teaser ng elyxion. hahaha.
> 
> inspired by [this :)](https://twitter.com/kaditrash/status/930334234513784833)
> 
> poorly written in one hour. sana ma-enjoy niyo pa rin hahaha

 

* * *

 

_“Ma, paano kayo nagkakilala ni Papa?” Tanong ng walong taong gulang na si Kyungsoo._

_“Soulmates kami ng papa mo, anak. Balang araw maiintindihan mo rin iyon lahat.” Ngumiti ang ina sa bata na ikiniling naman ang ulo bilang sagot._

_“Paano po nangyayari ‘yon?”_

_“Iilaw ang palapulsuhan mo kapag nasa paligid mo lang siya at bibilis ang tibok ng puso mo.  At kapag  natagpuan mo na, permanente nang nakaukit sa balat mo ang pangalan ng taong iyon. Pinagdarasal ko, Kyungsoo na mararanasan mo rin ‘to lahat.”_

-

 

Ilang araw nang pumapatay-sindi ang ilaw sa pulso ni Kyungsoo. Madalas ‘yong nangyayari sa tuwing pupunta siya naglalakad siya sa tawiran sa may pagitan nang kanyang opisina at sa sakayan ng jeep.

Labinlimang taon na siyang naghihintay kung kailan dadating ang taong ipinangako ng tadhana sa kanila.

Hanggang kailan?

**i.**

Gabi na, nag-overtime si Kyungsoo sa trabaho. Wala pa siyang matinong tulog o kain. Naglalakad na siya sa malawak na tawiran; maingay pa rin ang kalsada, maliwanag sa ilaw ng mga sasakyan ngunit walang makakatalo sa ilaw na nagmumula sa kanyang pulso.

Kulay kahel iyon, maliit lang subalit matingkad.

 

Napalinga si Kyungsoo, umikot ang paningin hanggang sa mabangga niya ang isang lalaki.

 

“S-Sorry.” Yumuko si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pagtawid. Pumara ng isang bus at sumakay doon.

 

Napahinga siya ng mabuti habang patuloy na nakatitig sa pulso. May itim na tinta doon.

 

_Jongin._

 

-

 

**ii.**

 

Lumipas ang isang linggo at nasa pamilyar na tawiran pa si Kyungsoo. Papunta siya sa isang restaurant upang kitain ang mga kaibigan. Ipapakilala ng mga ito sa kanya ang mga kasintahan nito.

Gumilid si Kyungsoo panandali at yumuko. Isinintas ang mga sapatos na nawala sa pagkakabuhol.

At sa di mabilang nag pagkakataon ay muling umilaw ang pangalan sa kaliwang pulso ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngunit kagaya ng hangin na dumadapyo sa paligid, ganoon din kabilis na nawala iyon.

Hinabol niya ng tingin ang lalaking lumagpas sa kanyang puwesto at unti-unting dumilim ang nagbabagang kahel sa kanyang kamay.

 

**iii.**

 

Masayang nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa mga kuwento nila Baekhyun at Junmyeon habang katabi ang mga nobyo nito.

Saling-pusa na naman siya subalit masaya siya habang kita ang iba’t ibang kulay na nakaukit sa pulso ng mga kaibigan tanda na ito na talaga ang _soulmate_ ng kanyang kaibigan.

 

Dinig pa rin niya ang mga tinig ng mga ito nang muling umilaw-ilaw ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Napaangat siya ng tingin sa mga kaibigan kita niya ang antisipasyon sa mga mata ng mga ito.

“N-Nandito siya.”

 

Kuminang-kinang ang pulso ng isang lalaki mula sa malayo habang palabas ito ng restaurant.

Hinabol niya iyon subalit mga ilaw na lang ng kotse nito ang naabutan niya.

Laglang ang balikat maging ang puso niya nang balikan niya ang mga kaibigan.

 

“Nakaalis na siya.”

Nakakaunawang ngumiti sa kanya si Junmyeon. “May tamang oras para sa lahat, Soo.”

 

**iv.**

 

Ilang minuto nang naghihintay si Jongin sa lobby ng opisina ng kanyang kaibigang si Yixing. Nakatitig siya sa malabong pag-andap-andap ng kanyang kanang pulso tanda na nasa paligid lang ang lalaki.

 

_Kyungsoo._

Iyon ang nakasulat doon at nararamdaman ni Jongin ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. Ilang linggo at buwan nang padaan-daan sa kanyang sistema ang lalaki subalit hindi pa niya nakikita ang mukha nito ngunit alam niyang ilang beses na silang pinaglalaruan ng tadhana.

 

Masaya silang nag-uusap ni Yixing nang dumating ito ngunit hindi maikubli ni Jongin ang kaba. Muling nagliwanag ang mga kamay niya subalit agad din iyong nawala at kita niya ang paglabas ng isang lalaki sa kompanya.

 

Ngunit nag-isip si Jongin. Huli na ‘to.  Hindi na siya makakapayag pang maglayo sila ni Kyungsoo.

 

**v.**

Alas-sais ng gabi.

 

Iyon ang sinabi kay Jongin ng kaibigan na oras ng pag-uwi ni Kyungsoo.

Nakakatuwang isipin na napakaliit lamang ng mundo nilang dalawa ngunit, napakalawak niyon dahil hindi sila magkatagpong dalawa.

 

Pasado alas-singko nang mag-abang si Jongin sa may sakayan ng bus. Inilibot niya ang mga mata ngunit nanatiling kalmado ang kanyang pakiramdam.

 

Ilang miunuto pa ang lumipas at lumiwanag na ang mag pulso ni Jongin.

Tila ipinagsisigawan niyon ang ngalan ni Kyungsoo.

 

At sa may di kalayuan natanaw din niya ang isang lalaking palinga-linga, may kulay kahel na ilaw na nagmumula rito at agad hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niyon.

 

“T-Teka lang.”

Mainit ang kanilang balat at may koryenteng dumadaloy sa katawan ni Jongin.

Nanlaki ang mga mata nilang dalawa dahil lumambot ang liwanag sa pagitan nila.

“K-Kyungsoo?”

Tumango ang lalaki. “I-Ikaw? Ikaw si Jongin?”

 

Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit; s pagitan nag maingay na kalsada, sa busina ng mga sasakyan.

“Ang tagal kitang hinintay. Sa wakas.”

“Ako rin.”

At base sa paghinga ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang lumuluha rin ito kagaya niya.

 

**vi.**

Paglipas ng anim na buwan, magkahawak kamay na silang tumatawid sa pamilyar na tawirang iyon. Sabay ding sumasakay ng jeep at bus pauwi habang hinahaplos ang mga pangalang nakaukit sa kanilang pulso kasabay ng pagsasabi kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa.

 

**vii.**

Bumilang pa muli ng apat na taon at sa pamilyar na gilid ng tawiran ay doon lumuhod si Jongin, inalay ang puso’t ngalan nito para sa habang-buhay nilang pagsasama.

 

“Mahal kita, Soo.”

Tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Jongin at dinampian muli ng halik ang labi nito. “Mahal din kita, Jongin.”

 

Matingkad pa rin ang kanilang mga pulso, ngunit kasabay nang pagliwanag niyon ay ang pag-ilaw din ng maliit na singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

– wakas .


	4. Supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these two lovely ladies, yel and milla <3
> 
> This is just a random idea? Dahil nakaupo kami malapit sa supermarket kahapon.
> 
> Enjoy the suprise /winkwink. :-)
> 
> Also ang corny so consider yourself warned lol.

Alas-siyete na ng gabi. Kababa lang ni Kyungsoo sa opisina at kumalam na agad ang sikmura sa dami ng ginawa ngayong araw.

Nilabas niya ang telepono at pinindot niya ang speed dial 1. Sa ikalawang ring pa lang ay agad na niyang narinig ang boses ng pinakamamahal.

 

“Mahal saan ka na? May pagkain pa ba sa bahay natin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Dito pa sa office, nagliligpit na ng gamit. Bakit? Alam ko, wala na. Yung niluto mo na lang natira.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Kakakasal pa lang nila ni Jongin limang buwan pa lang ang nakakaraan ngunit masiyado na naman itong tutok sa negosyo nito.

Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo kaya lang pakiramdam niya, dapat ay nasa honeymoon phase pa rin silang dalawa. Palagi niyang name-miss si Jongin. Gusto lang niyang magbahay-bahayan silang dalawa.

Isa pa, may bagay siyang kailangang sabihin sa kanyang asawa.

 

“Punta ka dito.” Sabi niya sa kabilang linya.

Mga kaluskos lang ang nadinig ni Kyungsoo at boses ng empleyado marahil ni Jongin.

Humingal ang kausap niya. “Ha, anong sabi mo  mahal? Sorry, pababa pa lang ako ng building.”

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo, pinapanood ang mga taong naglalabas-masok sa pintuan ng building na pinagtatrabahuhan niya.

“Sabi ko sunduin mo ako sa office ngayon. Please, Jongin?”

“Sungit mo ngayon, baby? May problema ba?”

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagtunog ng makina ng kotse ni Jongin.

“Mamaya na, mag-drive ka na lang diyan.” Gusto na lang niyang sakalin ito pero halikan din.

“Mahal ko? Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo?”

“Miss na kita, bilisan mo. Mag-grocery tayong dalawa. Ingat ka. I love you.”

Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at humagikgik na lang. Sumandal siya sa couch at ibinukas ang candy crush sa cellphone.

 

//

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng paglalaro ni Kyungsoo ay tumabi sa kanya si Sehun at nakipag-kuwentuhan dito. Wala naman silang nakaraan pero grabe na lang kung pagselosan ito ni Jongin.

Panay ang tawanan nila at hindi na niya napansin na may nakiupo na rin sa maliit na couch dahilan upang mapasiksik lalo siya kay Sehun.

“A-Ano. K-Kyungsoo, uwi na ako. Iniintay na ako ni Chanyeol. I-Ingat kayo. Una na ako, Soo, Jongin.”

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang katabi at nakasimangot na ‘to agad.

“Kala ko ba miss mo na ako? Umuwi na lang tayo, Soo.”

Hinalikan niya si Jongin. “Na-miss nga. Halika na, mag-grocery na tayo para makapag-luto na ako. Gutom na ako.”

 

Lumambot ang titig ni Jongin at isinampay ang mga braso sa balikat niya. Mainit na mainit ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo at ang saya-saya na niya muli ngayon.

 

“Nag-drive thru muna ako sa mcdo. Alam kong gutom ka na.”

Sabi ni Jongin habang ikinakabit ang kanyang seatbelt. Hinila niya ito at muling hinalikan sa labi.

 

“I love you, Jongin. Thank you.” Sabay pagsubo rito ng isang piraso ng French fries.

“I love you too, Soo.” Hinalikan nito ang kanyang mga kamay na nakasalikop sa mainit na palad ni Jongin.

 

Mangilan-ngilan na lang ang tao sa kalapit na supermarket dahil pasado alas-otso na rin ng gabi.

Kumuha sila agad ng basket na siya namang bitbit ni Jongin. Nagpakilo sila ng mga karne at manok na paborito ni Jongin. Pagkatapos naman ay nagpunta sila mga gulay at rekado dahil hilig talaga ni Kyungsoo na magluto.

Sunod naman ay nagpunta sila sa section ng mga gatas at kape.

Palipat-lipat sila, kumuha rin ng mga biskwit at kung ano pa. Nasa tapat sila ng mga chips ngayon at binabasa ni Kyungsoo ang mga nutritional facts sa likod ng mga junk foods.

 

“Mahal, may mga gusto ka pang bilhin?”

Sinipat niya ang orasan, 8:45 pa lang, may ilang minuto pa silang mamili.

“Gusto ko nito, Soo. Ngayon lang. Please?”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na ngayon ay hawak ang maalat na sitsiryang paborito nito.

“Masiyadong ma-cholesterol at maalat ‘yan ‘Ni. Hmm. Mas okay ‘tong dalawa. Bago ‘to ‘di ba? Teka! May isa pa rito! Oh my god!!”

Nawala na si Kyngsoo sa sariling mundo at lingid sa kaalaman niya ay malambing ang titig na binibigay sa kanya ni Jongin ngayon.

 

“Jongin, tingnan mo mukhang masarap!”

“Kyungsoo, kapag tayo nasaraduhan dito lagot ka sa akin mamaya. Bilhin mo na yung gusto mo. Sa bahay ka na magbasa niyang nutritional facts na ‘yan.

Tumawa si Jongin at sinimangutan lang niya ito.

“Ay! Bakit ang daming calories nito?! Huwag na nga lang. Tataba ako rito – ”

 

Nabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak at natameme nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Jongin sa kanyang likuran. Hawak pa ng asawa ang basket kaya naman ang kanang braso lang nito ang pumulupot sa kanya.

Nakapatong ang baba nito sa kanyang balikat at damang-dama niya ang mainit na buga ng paghinga nito sa kanyang pisngu

“Hmm? Anong sinasabi mo, Soo? Huwag mo nang basahin ‘yan, bilhin mo na lahat ng gusto mo. Minsan lang naman ‘to.”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at nag-init ang buong mukha nang halikan ni Jongin ang tainga niya.

“J-Jongin.” Saway niya rito.

“Hmm?” Humalik pa ulit ito at sinamahan iyong ng pagkagat.

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo. “J-Jongin. Isa!”

“Dali na, Soo. Kunin mo na ‘yan. Umuwi na tayo. Hmm?”

Lumingon siya rito at hinalikan ni Jongin ang kanyang pisngi.

“I love you. Kahit anong mangyari ikaw ang pinakamahal ko. Ganda ng asawa ko, sexy pa, mabait pa. Lahat na.”

Hinaplos-haplos ni Jongin ang baywang niya. “Mahal kita, Soo.”

At halos maiyak na si Kyungsoo sa kilig. Hindi mapuknat ang ngiti sa kanyang labi.

“Mahal din kita.”

 

* * *

 

 

Napahinuhod na si Kyungsoo, dinampot niya lahat ng chips na gusto nila ni Jongin at saka pumila sa counter at nagbayad. Ilang saglit lang pagkalabas nila ay nagsara na ang tindahan.

 

Nag-drive si Jongin pauwi habang nakatulog na si Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa kanyang labi.

 

//

 

Pag-uwi ay umaatikabo na naman ang ganap sa kanilang dalawa, hindi alam kung naipon ba lahat ng paglalambing na hindi nila naibigay sa isa’t isa gawa ng abala sa trabaho.

 

 

“J-Jongin, tama na.” Walang kagat ang pag-alma ni Kyungsoo. Bagkus ay nakikiliti na naman siya at nagliliyab na muli ang buong katawan.

Hinalik-halikan ni Jongin ang hubad niyang likuran. “Soo, last na. Ako na bahala. Please?”

Ikiling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo, alas-dos na ng madaling araw pero parang hindi pa rin pagod ang sawa. Pang-apat na nila buong magdamag.

 

At dahil masiyadong mahina si Kyungsoo pagdating kay Jongin tumango siya at idinantay ang sa kanya rito.

Kumislap ang mata nito at muling inatake ng halik si Kyungsoo.

 

Sigurado siyang punong-puno siya ng marka bukas at mananakit na naman ang kanyang katawan.

 

Si Jongin na ang gumawa ng lahat at naging alipin na si Kyungsoo sa pagnanasa.

 

 

-

 

Alas-onse na sila naging dalawa at ayaw pa ring bumangon ni Kyungsoo sa kama. Isiniksik niya ang sarili kay Jongin, kulang na lang ay pumatong siya rito at kunin ang init sa katawan nito.

Nakakapanatag sa pakiramdam.

 

“Soo, good morning. Ang lambing-lambing mo palagi.” Humalik ito sa kanyang noo at nagtitigan lang sila.

“Hmm? Siguro dala lang ng hormones?” Kinakabahang tugon niya rito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “H-Hormones?”

 

Naluluha siyang tumango rito. “B-Buntis ako, mahal. Dalawang buwan na.”

Inilapat niya ang kamay ni Jongin sa may kaliitan pa niyang tiyan.

 

“K-Kyungsoo...”

 

“Nagpa-check up ako noong isang araw kasi palagi akong nahihilo. Mahal ko, magiging magulang na tayo.”

 

Niyakap siya ni Jongin at paulit-ulit ang pagbulong nito kung gaano siya nito kamahal.

Gumugulong-gulong ito sa kama nila habang nagsisisigaw. “Wooooh! Magiging tatay na ako. Yes! Mga kapitbahay – ”

 

 

_Blag._

 

Napahalakhak si Kyungsoo nang malaglag ang hubad na si Jongin sa kama. Napailing siya at pati rin ito ay napatawa sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

_Nakangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang mahulog sa kama. Dinungaw niya ito, nakatanghod sa gilid habang sinusuot nito ang damit niyang halos lamunin ang maliit na katawan ni Kyungsoo._

_Tumitig ito muli kay Jongin, napakaaliwas ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Napakaganda at kanya ito._

_“Mahal kita, Soo.”_

_Bulong niya sa sarili nang makalabas ito sa kwarto._

_Ang suwerte talaga ni Jongin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di ko na alam nangyari. Sorry. ;~;


End file.
